cooooowfandomcom-20200215-history
Thug guide: master in thief
Just wanted to write down a few common-sense notes for would-be thievers. I'll state the obvious for all who havent heard it: don't worry about your thug before you can hire one with level 100 just have him hang around protecting your shop, or wait with hiring one alltogether. there's just no sense in leveling him b4 100, and you cant really gain much out of him b4 that either. once lvl 100 thugs come asking for jobs, try and pick one with high learning and low cooperation. (cooperation points are utterly useless and just take up point slots overall). low stats on violence are also good - not that vandalizing and intimidating are without benefit, but i want mine to steal to earn his keep. so i want most points in learning, stealth and thieving. you've probably heard again and again that "thugs level sooooo slow". this is humbug. my lvl100 thief leveled much faster than my lvl 170 workers, thats for sure. the key lies in going against strong targets. dont waste your time spying on random guild challenge targets. most of them are small fry. spying small fry will get you next to no experience. instead, go for targets 1) listed in our posts 2) click on the "rankings" board, go to "nearby" and select some targets near your own level 3) (kongregate) on the chat -tab, click achievements/highscores and check out the long list of high rolling sellers. (maybe select targets from higher pages instead of the very biggest) Whenever I spy on targets my size, i gain 5-6% exp even if i fail. so if do nothing but fail, I gain a level in about 20 days. (this was going from lvl 100 to 122) keep your thug busy 24/7, maybe try and hang around till he's back from a mission b4 logging out. be PATIENT. you will fail A LOT. thats NORMAL. Only go after targets that are worth the effort. to me, the cutoff is about 50 Mil in cash, maybe a lower one if I'm low on targets and the one in question has a low level thug. dont worry if you finally succeed and your boy brings nothing but boots. If you keep at it relentlessly, eventually you will score - even if it happens only 3 or 4 times in a real time month. but those hits will be massive. thats why it only makes sense to after FAT targets. if you score against one with 250 mil in cash - and enough targets are out there - he'll come home with a massive 25 Mil (my personal best so far). I've had weeks where my thug brought in his fair share compared to my other workers profits - and its FUN hitting the jackpot. plus, most players are really bad at leveling their own thugs, so you find a lot of banks with poor protection. If there's a choice, I prefer hitting token players (with star badges) over non-token players. a) becuz they deserve it :D and b) becuz likely they achieved their level statistically quicker than non-token players and will statistically have somewhat lower thug levels. thats all i can think of right now good hunting!